


Nightly Comforts

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taric has nightmares and Jayce is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Jayric fic for a coot friend of mine. uwu

Night terrors.

  
Taric had them often. At first he had been hesitant to allow Jayce to sleep with him until he had insisted too many times and worn down Taric enough to just let him because after all, he could hardly ever say no to Jayce for long. It had become apparent why Taric had been hesitant, it was understandable and Jayce was always supportive, but there was still some underlying sadness in letting someone you love deeply see your weaknesses and self-doubt. Jayce understood this well.  
Just like tonight.

  
Jayce felt Taric press against him in the middle of sleep, a shocked gasping breath and body a shuddering ripple of pain. Taric was against his back, his large arms tucked beneath Jayce's so that he could hold him from behind. Jayce let him slowly steady his breath before turning in his embrace and cupping his slack face, smoothing back messy strands of long hair away and peering into his dark eyes glinting with a soft brilliance. He felt Taric's grip tighten on him, a tremor in his hands. Jayce kissed him, kissing away the babbling sorrys and misplaced words from his mouth because they both knew it wouldn't change anything, it couldn't be helped that neither of them could heal emotional scars, only ease the pain. Taric was trying to pull away now but Jayce held him still, pressing his forehead to his and gazing sternly into his eyes, a quiet plea.

  
_Don't push me away._

  
Taric stilled and was silent, watching Jayce with tired eyes. Jayce pushed Taric onto his back. Taric watched. He was always watching. Jayce lifted Taric's hand, kissing from the wrist to his fingertips. He kissed each one slow and tenderly, leaving a slightly cool wetness with each kiss to calm the invisible burns. Taric murmured softly and Jayce could feel him slightly hard against his thigh beneath the sheets. He knew how easily Taric could get aroused and he was always one to spoil his partners.

  
He dropped Taric's hand and leaned forward to catch his awaiting lips once more, hands caressing his lover's body. Shoulders, chest, arms and legs. He stripped Taric of what little clothes he had on and then his own until they were pressed closely together like little perfect puzzle pieces finally reunited after and eternity. He kisses Taric everywhere from his thighs to his jaws. His hands knead and massage away all the tenseness from before. He can feel Taric growing flush and needy against him, panting. He can taste him, all sweet with a hint of bitterness like the chocolates he often ate as a child.

  
Jayce has Taric on his side, face pressed against the pillow as Jayce litters his neck with sharp love bites and teases him into his first release by stroking his straining cock and fingering him in that perfectly teasing way of his. He feels Taric shudder like a beautiful waterfall of perfection, muscles rippling and tensing. He watches how Taric's lips part and a choked moan falls from those wet lips like delicate bells ringing in the back of Jayce's head. Jayce strokes him through his orgasm, whispering sweet nothings into Taric's pink ear then allowed him to catch his breath. He withdrew his fingers and pressed a tender kiss upon his temple. Jayce smiled, humming lightly as he runs his hands across Taric's damp skin. Perfect, beautiful, breathtaking. He whispers all of this to Taric and he can see his face slack with dizzying bliss and a slight redness that travels up to his ears as Jayce peppers him with affection and loving kisses.

  
Jayce teases Taric, devilish and absolutely wonderfully. He slids his cock between Taric's thighs and rubs along his entrance, feeling him slightly tense in eager anticipation. Jayce could feel the welcoming heat that begged for him clench every time he drew the tip just slightly inside, a beautiful mess of shuddering ripples that promised rapture. They breathe in time with each other, shaky breaths as Jayce throws the teasing out the window and begins to push in.

  
He's slow and Jayce usually is not just because he's a giant tease but also because he wants Taric to enjoy it too without too much discomfort. It was so easy to lose yourself in the desire and the need to just finish, but Jayce always made sure Taric was thoroughly pleased even if he had to hold himself back. It wasn't like there wasn't times where it wasn't rough or there was a little kinky play, or times when Jayce would ride Taric with a wild passion. Oh there were plenty of times. Jayce just more tender than he wanted to let on.

  
Jayce pushes a bit of himself in then pulls out to thrust in again just a little bit deeper each time. He knows it drives Taric insane and he loves the way he groans out breathless whispers for more and Jayce is just cruelly perfect in the way he doesn't give into the flawless temptation until he's fully inside Taric with one last thrust, curled over Taric's form as they lay there for a moment relishing the feel of each other and the unbearable heat in their loins.

  
Then Jayce is like an unstoppable force. He pulls out once more and begins to thrust back in with a force that sends Taric crying out and back arching against Jayce's chest. His thrusts are always quick and percise, hitting their mark and drawing out sweet, sweet sounds from Taric.

  
Jayce knows Taric's close again by the way he tightens so wonderfully around him, head thrown against the damp pillow and mouth moving in silent moans. His large hands are gripping at the sheets, hair messy and all over the place. Jayce loves it. He loves how Taric groans his name and how he meets his thrusts eagerly.

  
He grits his teeth because it's so perfect. The jolts of building pleasure assailing him were driving both of them to the limit. He grasped Taric's weeping cock, feeling the hot slickness. Taric gasped, clenching tightly as Jayce began to stroke him to completion. Jayce groaned and pressed his forehead between Taric's shoulder blades. Their bodies are sweaty and they don't care at all about the mess they're making in their bed because all they can focus on is their desire for each other.  
Taric comes, a soundless cry and a quivering mess. Jayce thrusts quickly into his tense and orgasming body, biting his lip as he comes soon after, groaning deeply. There's a warmness between them and Jayce can only smile as Taric turns to face him, his kiss soft and affectionate.

  
Jayce closes his eyes, drawing lazy circles along Taric's hip. Taric whispers in his ear and he grins knowingly.

  
"I'll get back at you, Jayce, you wonderful devil, you."


End file.
